


Bath time follies

by MistressofFluff (Eravalefantasy)



Series: Alistair: His life, his love, his future [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluffistair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/MistressofFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair being Alistair with his toys and a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time follies

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired by the brilliantly funny artwork "Alistair's Embarassment" by locke-from-hyrule on deviantart.com

The plan had been simple; Elissa would finish her meeting with the First Warden and join Alistair afterwards. She couldn’t have known the hours would pass and their planned time lost.

When she finally arrived at their quarters, Alistair had not waited, but left a note he could be found at the baths. Weisshaupt’s private baths were reserved for high ranking Wardens; Alistair often taking advantage of Elissa’s status whenever possible.

Alistair had a habit of falling asleep in the bath or taking a long time to play with his toys. He usually would wait until she was occupied, but sometimes it was not only fun to watch, but very sweet. He could lift her spirits with his silly tales or make her laugh by enacting different parts of their adventures with his toys. She loved that Alistair was still, well . . . Alistair.

Elissa found herself grinning as she descended the stairs to the baths. She heard yelling and screaming and pulled out a dagger. Flattening herself against the wall, she listened.

“Hold! Monsters! I am the great Warden Alistair! You will leave my beloved to me!”

“Sweet Maker. He’s at it again.” Elissa returned her dagger to her boot.

A high pitched voice, that could only belong to Alistair suddenly screeched from within.  “Save me Alistair, save me! Alistair! Hurry, please don’t let him eat me!”

 _I do not sound like that,_ she thought. Elissa tried not to laugh out loud.

“Now that’s a big Dragon. Fear not, my beloved! I shall save you from the Dragon’s jaws!”

The high pitched voice returned. “Oh, Alistair, You’re my hero!”

“Yes, well, I do try!”

Sitting on the floor, she pressed her back to the door laughing into her crossed arms.

Alistair continued. “But wait! Is that? Andraste’s flaming sword! It’s the dreaded Bitch of the Wilds _Morrigan_!” Alistair tried to affect Morrigan’s speech. “You are an idiot, Alistair!”

“Quickly, my trusty mabari, dismantle her! Grrr, rarr, grrfff, rarr!”

Elissa felt the tears roll as he continued to growl and scream intermittently.

“No! Augh! No! Augh. Nooooooo!”

“Let her come back from that!” Alistair laughed maniacally.

Elissa stood, opened the door and crept up behind him.

Once again his high-pitched voice spoke. “Oh Alistair, you are the smartest, most handsome Warden in all of Thedas!"

She coughed to get his attention.

“I know, my dear, you… are…just,” realizing he had an audience he paused, grinning at the sight of his wife. “Hello love! How long have you been standing there?”

Elissa mimicked Alistair’s high pitched voice.  “Oh, Alistair, you’re my hero! The smartest, most handsome, most wonderful Warden in all of Thedas!”

His face and ears burned in embarrassment.

“For the record,” she said, “I don’t sound like that.”

Alistair’s concern and need to explain took control. “Not right now you don’t, right now you’re just a little scary. Come on Lis, I was just having a little fun!”

Elissa stepped closer to him and kissed the top of his head. “You are the smartest, most handsome, most adorable Warden in all of Thedas.” Elissa tilted his head back and kissed him.

“Wow. Lis, wait a minute I’ll be right there. Just, hang on.” Alistair tried to get out of the bath and follow her.  

“Al? Clothes. Toys. Then come to our room. I promise, I’ll be there.”

Elissa left the room but not before she heard him say. “Maker, I love that woman.”

 


End file.
